Radio networks which employ large bandwidths may face the problem, due to assignment of available frequencies to different use or users, of being forced to use non-contiguous spectrum, i.e. an aggregate of several sub-ranges in frequency, possibly interspersed with frequencies used by other users or systems. This can be coped with by using several receiving circuits for each frequency sub-range, each receiving circuit being adapted to receive signals in its frequency sub-range, to collect the aggregate signal. However, this increases complexity of the receiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,847 discloses an apparatus for digitizing an input signal having frequency components within several segregated frequency bands. A filtering arrangement for passing only frequency components of the input signal being within the several segregated frequency bands to attenuate spectral components within a frequency gap between the several segregated frequency bands. The input signal is digitized such that an output comprises a periodic overlapping spectrum, including the spectrum of the filtered signal at corresponding frequencies with a replica of the spectral components of one of the frequency components appearing in the frequency gap created by the filtering.
It is a desire to provide a modified approach for these types of radio signals.